


Отчий дом

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: 2.12, Profiler, Profiled, в этой серии агенты расследуют прошлое Моргана, в том числе наведываются к нему домой. Перевод драббла бэтгурлвесемьвосемь





	Отчий дом

Рид почти ждал что-то вроде музея славы: кубки на полках, постеры на стенах, все, что будет напоминать, как мать гордится сыном. Вместо этого в доме просто свободна одна спальня: простенькие простыни, пустые нейтрального цвета стены и сшитые самими занавески. Все важное хранится в картонных коробках в шкафу, с пометкой «Комната Дерека».

Сара все еще смотрит на него, в детстве он привык к таким взглядом, но его смущает, как смотрит на него Дезире. С любопытством, слушая каждое его слово, пока он запинается, как будто она пытается что-то понять. И уже не первый раз за день Рид задумывается, что же Морган рассказывает о нем своей семье.


End file.
